the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Singapore General Hospital
The Singapore General Hospital (abbrev: SGH) is the largest and oldesthttp://www.sgh.com.sg/about-us/More-About-SGH/Pages/AboutUs.aspx hospital in Singapore, of which the foundation of its first building was laid in 1821. The hospital is where the founding father of Singapore, Lee Kuan Yew, was treated with pneumonia and it is also the hospital where he died. The hospital, which is operated by SingHealth, occupies sprawling grounds in the eastern part of Bukit Merah, sharing space with four specialist medical centres, namely the Singapore National Eye Centre (SNEC), the National Heart Centre (NHC), the National Cancer Centre (NCC) and the National Dental Centre (NDC). History The Singapore General Hospital was established in 1821, when the first General Hospital was located in the cantonment for British troops near the Singapore River. It later shifted to Pearl's Bank and then to the Kandang Kerbau district, before finally settling at Sepoy Lines along Outram Road in 1882. The modern history of Singapore General Hospital began on 29 March 1926, with the opening of 800 beds in the Bowyer, Stanley and Norris Blocks. Today, only the Bowyer Block with its historically distinctive clock tower remains. The Bowyer Block is now home to the Singapore General Hospital Museum (SGH Museum). In 1981, the hospital was rebuilt, with its current 8-block complex housing in-patient wards, ambulatory and support services, research laboratories and a postgraduate medical institute. On 1 April 1989, the hospital was restructured, in an effort to modernise the organisation of the hospital, due to rapidly developing changes in healthcare services and patient expectations for better service. As a restructured hospital, the Singapore General Hospital is still 100 per cent government-owned and is a not-for-profit institution. More than 60 per cent of the beds are allocated for subsidised patients, giving them access to an internationally established standard of affordable healthcare. On 31 March 2000, following a major reorganisation of the public sector healthcare services initiated by the Ministry of Health, the Singapore General Hospital came under the management of Singapore Health Services or SingHealth. The SingHealth Group currently serves the eastern sector of Singapore through a cluster network of 1（another） hospitals, 5 national specialist centres and 9 polyclinics. The SGH Museum The Singapore General Hospital Museum is a repository of artefacts and records, where visitors can trace the long and rich history of the Singapore General Hospital. It is also a place where one can learn about the development of medical specialties and medical education in Singapore, presented with the aid of audio-visual and multimedia technology. The SGH Museum was officially opened by President SR Nathan on 20 May 2005. The museum adopts a thematic approach in presenting the hospital's long history, where visitors get not just an insight into the significant developments of the hospital through the years, but also an understanding of the impact these incidents have on the people and the community. In popular culture The hospital was mentioned at the end of the 2012 film The Impossible. References External links *Singapore General Hospital – official website * Report on SGH hep C outbreak: How the incident was escalated Category:General articles